


The Best Words do the Best Things

by HowlingSentinel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Orgasm Conditioning, Sex Conditioning, Trigger words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Avengers Kinkmeme - Tony gets conditioned to cum untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Words do the Best Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:I'd like to see some not-necessarily-malicious-or-intentional sexual conditioning (but intentional is A+ too) resulting in Tony being able to come untouched (completely untouched) given certain positions/sexual acts/etc. Maybe there's an excess of 69-ing or fingering whilst Tony goes down on his partner and Tony's mouth becomes his previously undiscovered erogenous zone of epic proportions. Maybe there's too much dirty talk. Maybe his partner has an extreme fondness for his neck/ears/nipples/insert other body part while Tony gets off.
> 
> tl;dr: Tony's partner loves to give while they're receiving, and their relationship (or whatever they've got) goes on long enough that Tony can come untouched.
> 
> Bonus +100: The epic journey of this awesome scientific experiment, the repeated trials necessary to make sure that this occurrence is firmly engrained into Tony's subconscious isn't an anomaly. Wow me with your scientific method porn.
> 
> Bonus +10000: The partner is Clint (and?/)or Bruce, and they totally did it to Tony on purpose because they can are trolls. ♥ Guys. Clint/Tony. I know I'm not the only one fangirling that.
> 
> Any slash pairing is A-OK, no scat or watersports or any other non-seminal, non-salivary fluids if you please.

When they'd taken up together, Thor hadn't ever imagined the picture that knelt before him. The man of Iron, one of his favorite shield brothers, hard, panting, skin flush with need, lips wrapped around his cock. Truly – Thor had always assumed the feisty man beneath him would fight for dominance, vie to be the one always on top. It had been less a battle and more a sweeping sneak conquest of the smaller man's senses.  
.-.-.-.-.-

“I wish to court you, Tony Stark.” It had been some months since Jane had found a scientist worthy of her intellect, a year past their amicable parting of companionship. The Lady Potts had left Tony's companionship with gentle but painful words after the Cithari invasion.

“You what? I must have heard you wrong, big guy. I could have sworn you said -”

“You heard correctly, I wish to court you.” Thor cut in impatiently, brow scrunching in confusion when a look of utter shock lit Stark's face.

“I...Didn't know you were an equal opportunist.” The words were stumbled and unlike the quick witted engineer.

“I don't know what you are talking about. Men and women are equal, I enjoy the company of both sexes – though I often find I have more in common with my shield brothers.”

“...That....That explains a lot I suppose.” Tony ran a hand through his hair and stared at his cup of coffee, marveling that the rest of the table was actually silent. “So, dating. I mean, I suppose thats not totally out of the realm of possibility. That is what you're talking about, dinner, movies, dates?”

“Aye! I shall court you as is proper a man of your station.” Clint, finally, snickered and Tony sent him a look that could melt his face were his eyes lasers.

“All right. We can try this. Ten dates to see if we're compatible for companionship. I think you'll be the first guy I've actually dated outside of college.”

“Wonderful! I shall see you later then to schedule these “dates”. I look forward to this courtship man of Iron.” And with that, Thor lumbered off to do whatever it was he did in the early morning after breakfast. Tony was sorry to see him go, too, because now the table came to life.

“Sooo...Gonna get intimate with the Thunder God huh?” Clint jabbed, ignoring the look Natasha was shooting him.

“Shut it, Barton. That came out of left field.”

“Is, is it legal now? To do that sort of thing?”

“We don't get beaten, or forcibly sent to sanitariums or rehab at 75% of the rate your era did, Cap. It's safe to be gay.”

“Take this seriously, Stark, I think Thor might actually see this going places with you.”

“Really? I mean. This really is out of left field, I didn't even think Asgardians acknowledged same sex relationships. I'm gorgeous I get that, he was exiled here for a while, but it still comes off as odd.”

The conversation continued for a good while before Tony had left the table to go to work. No one mentioned it aside from a passing tease for the rest of the week.  
-.-.-.-.--..  
Breathless murmurs against lips are maddening. The swipe of hands against flesh. It's hard to remember that if he isn't careful, Thor could crush a bone. 

He smells of cologne, sweat, musk that is uniquely his and Tony craves it. His tongue drags across a shoulder, down across his collar. When his tongue finds Thor's nipple, the approving growl goes straight to his cock, teeth lightly worry it, lips suck with fervor and then he is disconnected. 

Hands as large as dinner plates curl over his shoulders, urging him to his knees and he goes willingly. Hands, smaller, but definitively those of a capable man slid over taut skin, traced the lines of the muscles, kneaded at thighs. Breath that was usually warmed with a glass of scotch fanned over his cock and the demi-god twitched. 

“Suck, love.” The words were heavy in the air, deep brown eyes darkened, that breath puffed closer over the head and then, lips, tongue, a wet slick heat. Tony worked at him like it was the last time he would do so and Thor never tired of it. His hands threaded through Tony's hair, blunt nails scratching lightly at his lover's scalp, relishing the moan that sounded from around his cock.

Back and forth, a maddening pace, tongue flicking over the head, pressed to the under side of his cock as that mouth stroked him. After a while Thor gave a thrust, received a moan and did it again. It hadn't always been like this, as charged as actual copulation, an intense slow burn – they had learned and adapted this together.  
-.-.-.-.

Their first date (as Thor saw it) was ban hammering the ever living hell out of Doombots that were attempting to obliterate the city – again. It was usually the Fantastic Four's job, but they were off doing space things again, as if they hadn't learned the first time.

“So, I know Shwarma has been crossed off, let's go to that awesome italian join we all loved from the other month.” Tony was positively exuberant as he popped his face plate back and faced his team, hovering just near the Hulk's shoulder. 

“I have plans tonight.” Natasha shrugged as she spoke, and Tony quirked an eyebrow. Cap and Clint cut him off before he could make a cutting remark.

“I have to wash my hair.” “I have a date with a blonde.” Both Tony's eyebrows rose into his hairline, he shot a look at the Hulk and Thor. 

“Hulk sleepy.” 

“Oh for the love of-”

“I shall accompany you, Tony. Food is customary on these bonding excursions during courting is it not?”

Tony whipped around to face the demi-god. “This was a date? I wasn't given a memo about this being a date. I would have worn the Mark VIII if I'd known.”

Thor chuckled and rolled his shoulders. “You fought admirably, and as always the Iron suit was a fine piece of machine science to watch in motion. I thought however, it would be clear that battle would be a date between to warriors?”

“...Sure. So, lets go do the food thing shall we? We can both fly and these nancies all have other plans.”

“Away then, shall we?”

“Lets.”

Dinner was actually quite pleasant, in Tony's opinion. He had a fabulous low carb carbonara and salad, Thor devoured three of the chef's specials without drawing attention by breaking plates. Conversation flowed freely between them, Tony asked a lot about Thor's life on Asgard and vice versa.

“I was a handful growing up. My mom couldn't keep many things below my arm span, I took apart five toasters and made robots out of them before she learned that.” Tony regaled with pride while Thor beamed.

“We were not so different then. Loki and I terrorized the guards between our lessons. He made us disappear when our tricks were done.”

It went much like that until they ended up back at Stark Tower. It was awkward then, Tony wasn't sure what Thor expected and Thor wasn't well versed on First Date do's and dont's.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Does it feel good to have my cock buried in your throat, Stark?” It was part of the dance, the give and take. Tony gave physically, Thor stimulated mentally.

“mmphmm” Sounded and vibrated lightly against his groin, urged him to pull back a miniscule amount and jerk forward again. Another moan, Thor grinned down at his lover, who's big brown eyes stared back at him, glazed with lust.

Gods how Thor loved to see Tony like this. It wasn't a power thing, this was all about their mutual enjoyment. And enjoy it they did. 

Thor slid is cock from Tony's mouth slowly, teasingly, hands cradling his jaw thumbs teasing at his lips before surging back into that delectable warmth. Tony's mouth welcomed him, his throat opened and there wasn't a dreaded moment of rejection any more. Simple acceptance, a swallow, bliss.  
“I love seeing you like this, pet. Do you know that?” The slow retreat, loving caresses to golden tan skin.

“Nnn” A thrust, a retreat, a thrust, the long teasing retreat so his cock head trailed over his lips, made him moan.

“Open for me.” Tony parts is lips, hides his teeth with them, squirms under the hot blue gaze of his lover. The thrust that presses his nose to Thor's pubic bone, his eyes roll back slightly, his member throbs, hands kneed at his own thighs a bit.

“Gods...” A soft exhale, the retreat, thrust, moan, a playful lick to the underside of that glorious length.

-.-.-.-

“Do, do you want to come in for a while Thor? We could watch a movie for a while.”

“I'd like that.” The response made Tony shiver a little, it was warmer than usual, hit him in the gut and made warmth flood his body. The engineer made no comment as he took his customary walk and suit dismemberment into the living room of the penthouse, his...boyfriend (?) not far behind.

In a few minutes he had Jarvis queuing up Wall-e, figuring that Thor would appreciate the message and the brave little robot. Together they settled onto the couch, a bowl of popcorn, bottle of diet pop and a few sleeves of poptarts between them. It wasn't awkward or forced and Tony was over the moon about that. Baring the first mission, he and Thor had worked well together, bantered easily and Stark thought it would be kind of sad if they crashed and burned while trying to date.

Thor was decidedly silent right up until EVE made her entrance to the movie. “Ah, so the noble robot shall have a companion?”

“Of sorts.” Tony replies off handedly, trying not to give anything away. 

“Do robots get to copulate?”

Tony choked on a sip of soda and turned wide eyes to the man regarding him serenely. “Uh, this _is_ a kid's film, Thor.”

“So they do not?”

“No...”

“Ah, that is unfortunate for noble Wall-e, then.”

Silence reigned once more but a small smile was tugging at Tony's lips. Thor was adorable in his own alien way. The way the warrior brought up sex, his confusion about them not having bilge-snipe, joy of kittens and other fluffy animals was endearing. At least, it was endearing to the eccentric billionaire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The fire in his loins is growing to near painful heights, and he has no doubt the same is true for his kneeling lover. They had been at this sort of thing for months, months, since that first time. He wanted it because Tony found it fascinating and in his words “hot as fuck”. 

So he kept at it, hands never moving below Tony's neck, a steady rhythm of fucking his throat, mentally chanting every battle lesson he'd been given to give his lover the build up of pleasure just in case tonight wasn't the night. Damn if Thor wasn't mentally begging for this to be the night their efforts bore fruit.

-.-.-.-.-

Thor was antsy as he stood during the credits, stretching a bit nervously and hoping against hope that Tony wouldn't notice. He'd been looking forward to this date, a chance to be alone with the Iron warrior for longer than he cared to admit. The demi-god had cared deeply for Jane, but she was a scholar and he just a lowly warrior, they had quickly lost their passion for one another.

Anthony Stark was different. While he was a scholar, with his brain constantly moving, learning, adapting, he was a fierce warrior and protector. It gave him some common ground with the human man, something to build friendship on and later hopefully, give him a window into something deeper.

Each stood awkwardly looking everywhere but at each other and a pregnant silence filled the distance between them for a time. Finally, Thor spoke up, determined not to be a fool about this.

“I quite enjoyed our evening, Anthony. It was nice to spend time alone together and Wall-e was an excellent movie.” The Prince of Asgard stood straight and proud as he spoke, smiling a bit when he sees Tony do so.

“I'm glad. Pummeling Doombots is always great, but I think dinner and the movie were the real date.” Tony spoke honestly, had the most open look on his face that Thor had ever seen him wear and it was heart warming.

“You, you are an exceptionally fascinating man, Anthony Stark.”

“Thanks, big guy. You're pretty hot for being an alien and all.” Tony's cheeks are lightly flushed and Thor leers, confidence boosted as he closes the distance between them. His mouth closes over Tony's, hands on his hips pulling the slightly shorter man toward him and it is sweet, nice. Thor feels a bit of a stutter in his heart before Tony latches onto him and fire erupts between them.

The kiss is teeth, tongues, open mouths and a fight. Tongues shove against each other to gain the upper hand, Tony squirms closer against him, Thor squeezes the slight hips under his hands and it is _wonderful_.  
-.-.-.-.-

The god can't stand it anymore, his skin is heated to the point it could forge a sword and Tony doesn't look to be in a much better position. Pushing against his lover's shoulders he grunts when Tony won't let up and fights a little against his direction.

“Anthony, no more, I would sink inside of you now.” The words are gravelly, full of promise and need. It gets the billionaire to let up, sliding off his cock with an obscene pop, that wicked tongue poking from between swollen lips as if to gather the last remnants of the thunder lord's taste from them.  
Thor is on the engineer then, pushing him non too gently down to the mattress, hands guiding toned legs to lay over his splayed thighs. Tony is pawing in a drawer for the lube, already knowing what Thor needs, and Thor, sinful god he is, bumps the slick head of his dick against the smaller's man's entrance.

A falter, a keen and the lube is tossed at him, Stark propped up on his elbows for the moment, breathing heavily, eyes still glazed and looking thoroughly debauched. Fingers get slathered in lube post haste, and Thor retreats a little to have room to do this correctly, finger brushing over the pucker that twitches a little, smiling with a predatory leer at the moan it draws and slowly – agonizingly – breeches his lover again. Every time feels just like the first, a tight, gripping heat that is relentless.

_Slow, easy, in, out, aim, curve, success. Sigh, shift, moan, bend, seek. Slow, agonizing, in, retreat, remember, success, another. Mewl, squirm, buck, settle, a choked cry, scrambling hands._

-.-.-.-

Five dates and three mission later, Tony and Thor are planted on the couch in front of a movie again. This time, however, Tony is straddling Thor's lap, their mouths are attached, hands are everywhere and Jarvis is silently wondering what the point of putting on a movie at all was. The kisses have evolved from sweet to hot to just fire every time their lips touch. 

Thor had refused to bed Tony on their second date siting that he didn't want anyone to think less of the man rapidly becoming his beloved. It melted the playboy's heart just a little and the asgardian was rewarded with a blinding smile and kiss that made his body tingle.

Tony being the man he is, found no sexual contact to be an affront to his person. So much that he got around Thor's “no sex until we both know it's more than that” rule with furious making out. After their third date, affection runs wild with the eccentric billionaire – he touches Thor whenever possible, stopping short of sitting on his lap or holding his hand in public. Tony has never been very good with sincere public affection, after all.

So here they are, a couple, sitting in a dimly lit room, fully clothed, attached at the mouth and desperately trying to crawl inside each other. Lips are bruised, and bruised some more, necks worried with love bites just below the collar of their shirts so everyone will know they are taken. The air is electrified between them.

Tonight, tonight is different from the other's. They've been dating a full month now, one date a week and Tony is beside himself, wild in Thor's arms. He's pressed himself as close as he can, hands tangled in blonde waves and the warrior can't be bothered to be concerned at all about this. Somewhere along the line they lose their shirts – though neither can pin point when, no one remembers coming up for air longer than a few seconds. 

Tony traces muscles, and unconsciously starts to move his lips over Thor's jaw, his neck, bites lightly at his shoulder, and tweaks a nipple before the demi-god finds his voice long enough to moan. Then it seem's to be Thor's turn, marveling at wiry frame of the genius, appreciating the work he must do when no one is watching to keep the body he now touches in prime condition. He nuzzles and licks at the bronze skin, wondering how it got that way because Tony is always wearing at least a t-shirt to obscure his arc-reactor, which Thor avoids for the moment. 

Erections brush against each other lightly, twin moans fill the room before their lips come together again. This is the closest they've been since they started dating.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Thor is covered in a sheen of perspiration, Tony the same with his hair plastered to his forehead and they still haven't gotten to the main event as it were. Whispered, rude words are traded back and forth between kisses and thrusts of fingers in the smaller's bottom. Skin rubs against skin and fingers curve evilly, massaging, preparing, torturing their lover.

“Fuck, Thor, please.” Tony whines under neither the blonde, hands tangled in the blankets beside him, practically delirious with need.

“You can't take anymore? I thought you liked this play.” Thor smiles as he speaks, with drawing his fingers and giving a jarring thrust.

“No. No more, just fuck me.” 

“As you desire.” 

It's that simple, Thor withdraws his fingers and lubes himself up with languid strokes. Stark squirms a little, drawing his legs up a big higher and waiting. Only a few moments pass before the swollen head of Thor's length prods at him.

Short, easy thrusts work bits of Thor into Tony, and it drives the engineer mad. His usually whirling mind is blank but for the thought of “more, need, want, and Thor”.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pants didn't come off that night, but mouths wandered feverishly, followed by hands mapping out the plains of their lovers. Thor learned that Tony had sensitive nipples, and he lavished them with attention. Gentle and sharp bites, he pinched at them alternatively with his fingers and watched the pleasure wash over Tony's face. 

Thor liked to be bitten, it made him grunt and utter oaths – Stark was more than happy to oblige. Angry red mouth impressions littered his throat and gradually (faster than a human and it just drives home that Tony is on top of a god) disappearing. 

“Want you so bad, burning for you” is murmured against Thor's collar bone.

“I will relish the first time I see it. See the fire consume you. I would have you cum for me,” is the answering murmur and it is so guttural, so charged with heat that Tony lets out a cry.

He thrashes a little, bumping his hips against Thor's sporadically and quiets. His breath is heavy and the quiet of the room presses in on them. The movie is over, the credits rolled. There is just them, and those words, that fire, and....

“Tony,” Thor rumbles, hands moving to grip his hips, “did you just?”

A nervous laugh “Yeah...yeah I did. I. That's never happened before. I'm not that kind of guy and -”

“Hush. I enjoy that I have that sort of effect on you.” Tony pulls away a bit and looks at Thor, takes in the mussed waves, heated cheeks and predatory smile. His heart skips a beat when there is no mocking to be found in the expression.

“Yeah? Well, maybe we'll work that into our repertoire when we get there.”

The smile becomes a leer before Thor swoops in and gives Tony a bruising kiss. Tony actually whimpers at the intensity of it. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thor has been impaling Tony on his length for what feels like hours. His lover is babbling pleas for more, and harder, but he keeps a steady pace. His arms strain and his fingers are ripping the sheets – again. The brunette under him won't care though, they've taken to buying cheaper sheets in the last few months for this very reason.

Those fingers that play with the intricate wiring of robots are scrabbling over his chest, up his neck and into his hair. They're pulling him down to babbling lips and stilling the fount with a kiss. It was a hard kiss, like many others the pair had shared. Hard, bruising, lips, teeth, and tongues. It was a kiss in which they stole each others' breath, pressed close and found it was never enough. But Tony broke it as soon as he started it.

“Thor, please. Gonna kill me.”

“You will go to Valhalla and I shall have you every night.”

“Uh, god. Please. Just - fuck.”

“I am. Do you not feel me?” He thrust in hard, stayed seated inside Stark for a beat before drawing out at an agonizing pace.

“Thor, please. Please, please, please. Say it. Need you to say it.” The babbling was verging on tearful pleas and Thor wouldn't have that. Not when this felt so good.

“What is it, Tony. Tell me what you want.” Another hard thrust, the head board cracks down the middle. Tony won't be pleased about that.

“Let me cum. Say. It.”

“I would see you cum for me.” It is as simple as that and Tony is screaming. It is a sight, back arched, their chests touching, brown eyes rolled back, head tossing as he settles. Ribbons of ejaculate are covering their stomachs an Thor is using every trick he can think of to withstand the delicious massage of Tony's arse around his cock.

When his lover settles, Thor gives three erratic thrusts, panting and then careening into his own oblivion. He smiles, because it worked, for the first time since the first time, Tony came to completion without Thor's touch. They did it.


End file.
